Naruto, The Egyptian Fox
by anime-death-angel
Summary: Minato made a mistake in the battle with the Kyubi. Instead of summoning the Shinikami, he summoned a different death god, Anubis. After the sealing, Anubis take Naruto and raises him for fifteen years before he returns to Konoha as...something else. Bloodline-Naruto, Naruto-Harem


In Konoha, Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Minato were sitting off to the side of a building near the gate as the Kyubi no Yoko was currently attacking the village. In Minato's arms was a blue bundle that contained his son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He smiled as his son had his hair and eyes but his mother's facial features. A few minutes later one of the Kyubi's tails slammed into the ground as a massive earthquake soon followed. The three shinobi quickly jumped off the building they were standing as it came crumbling down.

The second they land on the ground two Anbu appeared behind them. "Inu-san? Neko-san, what's going on? Is Kushina-chan safe?"

"Hokage-sama…I'm sorry but…it appears that the Kyubi's Chakra along with her premature labor caused complications for Kushina-sama. She's gone."

Minato felt his eyes water at the loss of his wife. His heart began to ache as he realized that his son would grow up without the love of his parents.

A roar from the Kyubi reminded Minato of the situation as he looked down at Naruto again with sad eyes as he adjusted his son to fit in his right arm. "It's time Gaki" Jiraiya said as Minato nodded while the two Anbu left.

Jiraiya immediately did the same hand signs and bit his thumb again as he summoned out another giant cloud of smoke that cleared showing another giant toad. This one was a reddish-orange toad with red markings on its body, a blue kimono with the kanji for 'Gama' on his back, wrappings around his waist, a giant pipe in its mouth, and a giant combat knife strapped to its side. The massive toad turned around and saw Minato and the others and a small baby and then he took his pipe out of his mouth and he put it in his wrappings, "So it's time huh?"

Minato didn't answer as he jumped on the toad's head along with Hiruzen so he could subdue the beast while Minato prepared to seal it. Minato opened up the blanket to. From where they stood they saw the Kyubi clearly as it walked closer and closer with its blood red slit eyes filled with hate and it's nine massive tails swinging violently in the air. Gamabunta jumped in the air as he prepared to fight.

Gamabunta quickly pulled out his knife and tried to stab the Kyubi, but the beast simply jumped back to avoid the attack. Sarutobi quickly went through some hand signs and shouted "**Katon: Karyū Endan!"** Sarutobi blew out a large stream of fire that divided and took the form of three dragons that raced towards the Kyubi left, right, and front. However the Kyubi simply added chakra to its mouth as its roar was amplified which turned it into a sonic roar, dispersing the flames.

Jiraiya looked at the Kyubi and shouted "Bunta! Give me some oil!" Gamabunta leaped into the air as he shouted. **"Gamayudan" (Toad Oil Bullet)** as Jiraiya took a deep breath and shouted. **"Katon: Endan!"** As the two jutsu's fused together, both the toad sage and toad thought at the same time **"Katon: Gamayu Endan!" **

The speed the oil traveled combined with the fire jutsu formed into a massive flamethrower as the attack collided with the Kyubi and engulfed its entire body. Gamabunta stared at the fire as he said. "Think that slowed it down?"

As soon as the chief toad said that, a clawed hand shot out and cut deep into the left side of Gamabunta's face, leaving a huge cut from the bottom of his eye to the top of his head, causing the toad to jump back in pain.

Sarutobi quickly shouted. "Gamabunta! You okay!" Gamabunta held his left side of his face saying, "I-I'm fine!" The four looked at the flames that were quickly extinguished by the Kyubi's red chakra as they saw the beast was hurt but its wounds were also healing. The Kyubi roared as everyone saw red chakra began gathering at its mouth making their eyes widen.

Thinking quickly, Minato pulled out one of his special **Space Time Kunai** and threw it at the same time the Kyubi fired a compressed sphere of chakra while thinking. _**'Jikūkan Kekkai' **_**(Space-Time Barrier)** the moment the Kunai made contact with the Kyubi's attack, a portal opened up which swallowed the attack. A second later another portal opened up right above the Kyubi as it was hit by its own attack, creating a massive shockwave that shook the entire village and extend throughout the Hi no Kuni (Land of fire) When the giant cloud of mushroom-shape dust cleared, they saw the Kyubi was down as even it couldn't withstand a direct hit from its attack but knew it would be back up soon.

"Allright that should do it. Now than…" Minato immediately went through the hand signs of the Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, and Dragon. Jiraiya eyes widen as the last seal was suppose to be a Snake. Before he could stop him however Minato clapped his hands together and shouted. "**Shiki Fūjin" (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) **

What happened next surprised the three veteran shinobi. Instead of seeing the reaper of death like they expected, they saw something entirely different. A man with a robe tied around his waist leaving the rest of his body bare appeared hovering behind Minato. The man had armbands and bracelets on his arms, anklets, and a golden scepter was held in his hand. But it was the man's head they were focused on. Instead of a human head the head of a black jackal was on his shoulders.

The jackal humanoid focused its gaze upon the three mortals and infant as it spoke. **"Who dares summon me?"**

The humanoids voice was as cold as death itself that held power and authority in it.

"I summoned you. I am Minato Namikaze, Hokage of Konoha. Tell me, are you the Shinikami?"

As soon as those words escaped his lips Minato found the end of the scepter against his throat as the jackal humanoid spoke. **"Fool! You dare think of me as that worm. I am Anubis, the Egyptian god of death and ruler of the nether realm."**

Minato was shocked. Instead of summoning the Shinikami, he summoned a different god but still maybe this one would help.

"Anubis-dono please. A demon known as the Kyubi no Yoko is attacking my village. In exchange for sealing the beast into my son I offer you my soul."

Anubis sifted his gaze to the monstrous fox as it began to heal from the effects of its own attack. He pondered on the blond Hokage's words as his gaze shifted to the infant in his arms as he slept peacefully despite the chaos of what was happening. Anubis knew the fate of the infant if he sealed the fox in him. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he came to a decision.

"**Very well Minato Namikaze. As a reward for your bravery I shall seal the fox in your son in exchange for your soul." **

With that said Anubis plunged his scepter into Minato's back and with the end coming out of his stomach as the tip unleashed what looked like hundreds of spiritual chains as they constricted themselves around the Kyubi. The chakra beast thrashed and roared but it was no match for the Egyptian god of death as it was sealed into the infant. When it was done a seal appeared on the infant's stomach while Minato's soul was absorbed into the god's scepter.

"**It is done. The child is now the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko." **With that said Anubis disappeared back to his realm as Gamabunta returned to his. Before they could hit the ground, Naruto and Minato were caught by Sarutobi and Jiraiya respectfully. As Sarutobi landed he saw the seal appear on Naruto's (who was surprisingly still asleep) navel where the Kyubi was kept.

"Sarutobi-sensei, what do you think will happen to Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as he never expected another death god besides the Shinikami could be summoned.

"I don't know but now we need to address the council."

A few moments later

The council of Konoha. A gathering of influential bodies that help the Hokage run the village. It was split into three bodies. The first held the Hokage seat where Minato and his family sat as well as the three elders Danzo, Homaru, and Koharu. The second held the clan heads of Konoha which were made up of the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Sarutobi, Uchiha, and Yamanaka clan. The third governing body was made up of civilians who ran the shops, restaurants, casinos and hotels in and out of the village.

Because of their wealth the civilians became greedy, power hungry bastards who thought they deserved more than their allowed to have.

All activity soon stopped as Sarutobi 'the reinstated Sandaime Hokage' walked into the council chamber with his student Jiraiya and two Anbu Neko (Yugao), and Inu (Kakashi) who was carrying the infant Naruto as he slept.

As soon as Sarutobi took his seat he addressed the council. "As you all know, earlier our village came under attack by the Kyubi no Yoko. Though we have survived the attack, the village itself is in dire state and many of its people shinobi and civilian alike have perished. Our Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze battled the Kyubi but even he could not defeat the monstrous fox. In the end all he could do was seal it in a new born baby. To be more precise, Minato Namikaze sealed the Kyubi into his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Immediately after those words escaped his lips the civilians and Fugaku began calling for the child's death but were silenced by the KI that came from the Sandaime, Jiraiya, Kakashi. "ENOUGH! Naruto is the prison that holds the Kyubi. He is not the Kyubi itself, he is also the Yondaime Hokage's son and you want to kill him?!" Sarutobi said in outrage.

"That _boy_ as you call him is nothing but a demon and needs to be killed." Said a short civilian known as Maki said as the man had owned half the shops that were destroyed by the Kyubi. He stopped however as the Third focused all of his KI on the man.

"Now see here councilman Maki. This boy is the jail that houses the Kyubi. He is not the Kyubi itself. If you call the boy a demon again I will kill you. AM I CLEAR!" Roared Sarutobi as the midget slowly nodded his head.

Danzo, having his own plans for the boy' stood up and voiced his opinion. "Sarutobi, if this child is indeed the son of Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō and Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko, I request he be given to me. I could train him to be a powerful weapon that would be beneficial to the village and…" "HELL NO!"

Everyone turned to see Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan, had risen from her seat as she glared daggers at the old war hawk. "Listen here you one eyed bastard! There is no way in hell I'll allow you to get a hold of Kushina's child. She was my best friend and I'll be damned if I let him fall into the hands of someone like you." Turning towards the Hokage Tsume said. "I hereby give Naruto the protection of the Inuzuka clan. Any harm done to him will be an act against my clan." Tsume said as she and Kushina promised to look after each other's pups should something happen to her and vice versa.

At that moment Fugaku rose from his seat. His eyes burning with hate as he stared at the demon container. "ARE YOU BLINE WOMEN!" Roared the Uchiha clan head as he continued. "That demon killed hundreds of Konoha citizens, civilian and shinobi alike. Now that it is imprisoned within an infant we can kill it once and for all. And you want to protect it?! Whether or not the host is the son of the late Yondaime Hokage is irrelevant. It must be killed now!" With that said several Jonins who were all Uchiha clan members appeared in the room as they surrounded Kakashi and the infant Naruto. The clan heads and Hokage were about to intervene but stopped when two things happened.

The first was that the room suddenly grew dark. The second was that the room had gotten colder, so cold that the occupants of the room could see their own breath. Everyone soon saw tendrils of black smoke appear and circle the room. Soon more and more black tendrils of smoke appeared in the room as they started to merge together in the form of a small hurricane. Suddenly one of the Jonin Uchiha was sucked into the hurricane, then another and another. The Jonins screamed as they tried to escape but were ultimately pulled in. Everyone else in the room wondered why they weren't sucked in as the last Uchiha disappeared into the dark void. A second later all the Jonins were violently expelled from the small hurricane as everyone saw that they were dead. What happened next surprised everyone, the small hurricane fell to the floor as it turned into a puddle of black goop. A second later the goop began to take shape as a man with a robe tied around his waist, a golden scepter in his hand and the head of a black jackal emerged.

"Anubis-dono." Sarutobi said as everyone was shocked that the Egyptian god of death stood before them.

"Anubis-dono. What are you doing here?" Sarutobi asked as the jackal headed god gazed around the room. His gaze soon landed on the infant Naruto who still slept in Kakashi's arms.

"**I'm here for the boy." **The god stated as he walked towards kakashi as he and Yugao pulled out their ninjato's. "You will not take away this boy." Kakashi said as he got ready to defend his sensei's son. A second later Kakashi as well as everyone else in the room was on their knees as Anubis unleashed KI that was greater than that of the Kyubi.

"**Foolish mortal. You think you; a mere child can stop a god? I wasn't asking, I was telling. I will take the boy with me. In 15 years time he will return." **Anubis said as he stopped emitting his KI. With a raise of his hand the infant Naruto flew out of Kakashi's arms and into his. Kakashi 'not wanting to lose his sensei's son' was about to charge, regardless if he was a god or not when Sarutobi raised his hand for him to stop.

"Anubis-dono if you don't mind me asking, why are you taken an interest in young Naruto?" Asked the re-instated Hokage as everyone in the room was also curious of the god's intentions.

"**I know full well the life this boy shall have if he stayed in this village. From what Shinikami has told us, Jinchuriki's are treated wore than trash. Execpt for Kumo 'who treat their Jinchuriki's like heroes' the Jinchuriki's of the other villages are treated with hatred, fear, aggression. Some suffering fates that are worse than those who have done terrible deeds. I will not allow this child to suffer that fate. Instead I will take him with me to the ****nether realm and raise him there. Plus I can't wait to see the look on Shinikami's face when he learns what happened." **Anubis said with a smirk as he was about to leave when suddenly he was surround by 100 Anbu with blank masks with NE on them.

"DANZO! What is the meaning of this?" asked Sarutobi in outrage.

"You are a fool Sarutobi. The boy could become Konoha's ultimate weapon if trained properly and I will not let such an opportunity slip through our grasp." Danzo said as the power hungry war-hawk was not about to let anyone, not even the gods take his weapon away. (delusional little thing ain't he)

Anubis looked around at the NE soldiers surround him as he smirked. Raising his staff Anubis gently tapped the butt of his staff on the ground as three portals opened up. A second later three black humanoid jackals emerged as they each held their own respected weapon. A curved sword, an axe and two staffs. Each weapon was covered in blue flames. (a cookie to the one who guess where these 3 are from)

A second later the three jackals leaped at the stunned NE as the massacre began. The first jackal 'who held an axe' leaped at the closest NE Anbu and cut him diagonally across the chest. Before the others could react, the axe wielding jackal severed the head of the NE at his side before impaling another that was next to him. Throwing the corpse away the axe wielding jackal grabbed the head of a NE that came behind him before crushing it in his hand.

The rest of the NE forces came back to reality as they charged at the three jackals. The staff wielding jackal leaped at the first NE he saw and stabbed his staffs into the mortal's chest before tearing them out to the side, severing the unfortunate NE's torso from his body. Blocking a slash to the head, the staff wielding jackal slammed his staffs against his attacker's ribcage and head, killing him as he continued to slaughter the NE forces along with his brethren.

One of the NE Anbu 'who actually started to feel fear' turned to run, only to be cleaved in half as the sword wielding jackal stood behind him. Suddenly the jackals arm was cut off from the elbow as one of the NE managed to land a hit. He then slashed the jackal across the chest as he smirked thinking he had killed one of the beasts. To the NE Anbu's horror however the sword wielding jackals wound closed up and his arm grew back. Before the NE could react, the jackal rammed his hand into the NE's chest and tore out his heart. Sensing another NE behind him the jackal turned and plunged his sword through the NE Anbu's mask and skull, killing him.

Danzo couldn't believe what he was seeing. His forces were being slaughter by the jackal humanoids that were summoned and there were just three of them! Some tried to cast Genjutsu on them but it had no affect on them. Others threw shuriken and kunai's at them with some explosive tags attached but the mortal weapons didn't even faze them. Katon, Suiton, Doton, Futon, and Raiton jutsus of every kind were fired at the three jackals but no matter what they did it seemed the jackals wouldn't stop till they were all dead. Limbs flew in the air, blood was spilt, and heads and/or hearts were torn out/off as the small army of NE Anbu was slaughtered.

Finally there was only one NE left. Before the poor mortal could even run the axe wielding jackal suddenly appeared in front of him. The jackal stared down at the mortal for a few moments before he snorted a cloud of dust from his muzzle towards the NE ninjas mask as it enter through the hole in it, blinding the mortal. The next thing everyone knew, the NE had been cut into six pieces as blood and gore littered the floor.

The council room was shocked. 100 NE Anbu were massacred by just three beings. But then again since they were summoned by a god of death it came as little surprise to a few.

Now Anubis stood over Danzo as the man stared at the god with fear in his eyes. **"You Danzo Shimura truly are a fool. You thought you could stop me, a GOD with your army. You will pay for your arrogance mortal." **With that said Danzo was pinned against the wall by an unseen force as the jackal headed gods hand reach out for his right eye, index, middle finger and thumb gaining a grip on the fleshy orb as it was slowly and painfully torn out. Danzo's scream echoed through the whole ordeal as everyone else watched helplessly at the god's torture on the war-hawk.

With his eye removed and crushed, everyone expected the god to leave, but instead he held out his arm as three scarab's emerged from his flesh. Shibi's bugs told him to be careful of these beetles and wondered why.

"**These scarabs are a special species of beetles found only in my realm. What's makes them so special is that they devour anything they find right down to the bone. Once the scarabs enter your flesh they will slowly eat away at your arm until there's nothing left." **Again, everyone in the council room was shocked, especially Shibi who quickly became interested in the scarabs and wondered if Anubis would give any to his clan to study.

Danzo struggled more as the scarabs jumped on his right arm. The moment they landed the three carnivorous insects dug into Danzo's arm and began to eat it slowly. If Danzo's screams were bad when his eye was pulled out, there were much worse now. The pain was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Slowly the scarabs ate away at his arm up to the shoulder of their meal. Within minutes all that was left was a bloody skeletal limb that was once Danzo's right arm.

Dropping the war-hawk to the floor Anubis and baby Naruto were consumed in shadows as they sank to the floor. After getting over his shock, Sarutobi had Danzo delivered to Ibiki for a little 'talk' as he wondered what the fate of the village would be once Naruto returned.

Realm of the Gods

As Anubis entered the realm of the gods, he immediately blocked a blast of dark energy. He saw that the blast had come Shinikami who had a pissed off expression on his face which he couldn't help but smirk at.

"**Shinikami-**_**baka**_** is there something the matter?" Anubis asked adding the suffix to further piss off the other death god.**

"**ANUBIS-TEME! How dare you enter MY domain!" **Shinikami roared as the as the Japanese god shot another blast of dark energy at Anubis only for it to be stopped by another.

"**Enough!" **A voice said as the two turned to see three other gods walking towards them.

The first was a man with long black hair that fell to his shoulders mixed in with a marbled grey and black beard like a storm cloud. His eyes were rainy grey and he wore a dark blue pinstriped suit and black shoes. He was Zeus, King of the Greek gods and lord of the sky. (Percy Jackson and the Olympians)

The second looked like a golden mechanical phoenix that walked like a man. He was known as Ra, king of the Egyptian gods and ruler of the sun. (Winged Dragon of RA)

The last figure was a woman with unparallel beauty. The woman was at least 5'6 with black silky hair, and beautiful forest green eyes. She had an impressive bust of C-cup she also wore a royal looking white kimono with a black sash around her waist. She was Kami, Queen of the Japanese gods and the goddess of life.

"**Anubis! You brought a mortal child here with you to our realm? Explain yourself." **Ra said as he never thought that 'of all the gods' Anubis would bring a mortal child with him.

**"Come now lord Ra, surely you would know of the boy's fate if I'd let him stay in Konoha. From what Shinikami told us with the past Jinchuriki's he would have been beaten, killed, or made into a weapon. Isn't that right Kami-sama?" **Said the jackal-headed god as the others turned to the goddess who looked at the baby with sad eyes.

"**Yes, Anubis-san is right. I've have seen the boys future if he were to stay in the village and all I saw was sadness, anger, and death." **The goddess said.

"**Which is actually why I shall train to boy until he is 15. Once he has reached the age he will return to the village."**

"**Hmm well I suppose we can allow the child to remain here until then after all I see no harm in it." **Zeus said speaking for the first time as he saw the treatment of the past Jinchuriki's was far worse than that of Spartan training and didn't want the boy to suffer that kind of fate.

"**Very well Anubis, we shall allow you to keep the child within the realm. But if anything should happen you will be held personally responsible."**

"**I understand my lord." **Replied the Egyptian god as the sun god vanished in a flash of bright light while Zeus vanished in a flash of lighting and Shinikami vanished in shadow leaving Kami and Anubis alone.

"**So when will you start Naruto's training?" **Kami asked.

"**It shall start when the boy turns 5. By the time I'm done with him he'll be a powerful force to be reckoned with."**

"**Well than I wish you luck." **And with that said of goddess of life vanished as the jackal headed god looked down at the infant who had just woken up. Instead of being scared and crying at his appearance the blond infant giggled as he reach one of his tiny hands to towards the gods face. The action brought a smile to Anubis's face as he let the infant grab hold of his finger.

"**Little one, by the time I'm done with you, you will be a great warrior. I'll make sure of that." **

With that said both the god and infant disappeared into the shadows.

(Timeskip 15 years later)

Two chunins were standing on the gate on guard duty, one was Kotetsu one of the regular guards, the other was a pissed off looking chunin, they were arguing when Kotetsu saw the blonde haired young man walking on the dirt road that led to the village.

The young man wore black cargo pants with many pockets and black combat boots. His entire torso was bare leaving his ripped and muscled chest out for the world to see. On the left side of his hip was a green broadsword. Strapped to his right hip was a dagger with an hour glass handle. A tattoo of a dagger whip spiraled down from his left shoulder all the way down to his hand. On his right forearm was a tattoo of a crocodile. If one were to look at his back, they would see another tattoo of the god Anubis. The boy's hair was long and straight as it extended to his waist with a long strand on the front. His eyes were ocean blue with violet around the outer part with black slits like a fox. Small claws rested at the tips of his fingers. Strapped to his back was a large duffle back filled with many scrolls.

"Halt! State your name and business here stranger." The Chunin demanded as the young man simple took out a scroll and handed it to Kotetsu. When he opened it his eyes widen as does the Chunins while the blond smirked. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze? Um well welcome to Konohagakure but if you don't mind me asking, where have you been these past 15 years?"

"I've been training with a powerful being that's all you need to know. Now if you'll excuse me." With that said Naruto walked into the village heading straight for the Hokage Tower. Both unaware however that the other Chunin was looking at the blond with hate filled eyes.

'_So the demon brat returns huh. This is perfect, I can avenge my son and become the village hero!" _Thought the Chunin as he quickly went through some handsigns. Kotetsu saw this and moved to stop him but was too late as the Chunin shouted. **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) **and released a massive sphere of fire aimed at the blond.

Just as the attack was about to hit, Naruto turned and held out his right hand, showing two square shaped marks that overlapped on his palm. The fire technique was absorbed and fired back at the Chunin before he could react as he rolled on the ground and screamed until the flames completely devoured him.

Kotetsu stood there with his mouth hung open as he saw the traitorous ninja attack the young heir only for his attack to be absorbed and fire back at him. He turned towards the blond only to find him already walking towards the Hokage Tower. _'Things are gonna get a whole lot interesting around here' _Kotetsu thought with a smirk.

As Naruto walked to the tower he noticed that he was getting a lot of stares, mostly from the female population while the males were giving him glares. Soon he saw a large tower with the kanji for fire on it and smirked as he disappeared in a whirl of darkness surprising those around him.

Hokage Tower

Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently doing some paperwork in his office. While he was working, a whirl of darkness appeared in the middle of the room as Naruto stepped out of it, making the old man jump out of his seat with a kunai drawn. The four ANBU in hiding appear with their weapons drawn.

"Who are you and why have you trespassed here?" Said the Kami no Shinobi as he and his Anbu were prepared to kill this person if he proved to be a threat. Chuckling, Naruto shook his head as he spoke. "Hokage-sama I'm hurt. After all Anubis-jiji did say I'd be back in 15 years." He said while Hiruzen's eyes slowly widen.

"Naruto!"

The four Anbu 'particularly Yugao in her neko mask' gasped at how much the son of the villages greatest hero had grown. Looking closely at the blond they saw somewhat of a resemblance to the late Yondaime with his blond hair and blue eyes with purple outing that he got from his mother. Yugao thanked Kami that she was wearing a mask to conceal her blush and that she was engaged as she couldn't help but stare at the blond's naked torso.

Clearing his throat the Sandaime dismissed his Anbu who waited outside and put up a sound barrier around the room.

"So Naruto tell me, how was your life like growing up in the realm of the gods." Asked the age old Kage.

"It was great oji-san. Anubis- jiji started training me when I was 5 and even made me a demigod. I even god a bit of training from my parents."

…

"WHAT?!" Shouted Sarutobi as he never thought Naruto would return as a half-human, half-god hybrid or that he would meet his parents.

"Yup. The training I was put through would have killed a normal human so Anubis-jiji turned me into a demi-god. Also you didn't think I'd meet my parents in heaven? Come on oji-san."

"I see. And what of your skills? Judging from the weapons you have its clear that you have been trained in Kenjutsu." Sarutobi said as he was curious of what Naruto's abilities were.

"Well to start off my chakra level and control is Kage level. My affinities are Futon, Raiton, and Suiton. The sub-elements for my affinities are Meiton (Dark Release) and Jinton (Swift Release). I mastered many fighting styles from two of the strongest warriors in the realm of the gods, one of them being the son of Zeus. The dagger I have is known as the Dagger of Time and can turn back time but only for a minute. The dagger tattoo on my left arm can turn into a 12 foot long dagger whip. The summon tattoo on my right arm allows me to summon crocodiles. Oh and I can also summon Anubis-jiji's army."

When Naruto was finished, Sarutobi's eyes were bulged so much they looked like they might fall at any moment and his jaw was on the floor. 10 minutes had passed before Sarutobi regained his senses. "Naruto how…" "Easy old man, my father possessed a dormant bloodline called Jinton which allows the user to move at virtually instantaneous speed. The only reason I was able to unlock it was because of the Kyubi. Meiton was a gift given to me by Anubis-jiji which allows to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra. Oh and by the way, when I entered the village one of the Chunin guards at the gate attacked me with a Katon jutsu. I absorbed and redirected the attack back on him."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. After Anubis had taken Naruto the civilian council leaked the information that he was the Kyubi Jinchuriki to the public. Needless to say the results weren't pretty as most of the civilians and some shinobi wanted the boy killed. The Third immediately shut them up with a large dose of KI and made the law that forbidden them from telling the younger generation so that Naruto could make some friends when he returned. Pulling out a letter Sarutobi told him to give it to Iruka, the academy instructor. Naruto took the letter and disappeared via Mei-Shunshin (Dark body flicker)

'_That boy's gonna have a fan club the moment he enters the academy.' _Sarutobi thought as he continued battling a Kage's worse enemy…paperwork.

Ninja Academy

Today was a big day for Chunin instructor Iruka who was standing in front of the next generation of shinobi who had been his students for the past four years. Many of which he was going to miss as he had grown quiet found of them all.

The only student that Iruka was glad to be rid of was Sasuke Uchiha one of the two surviving members of the Uchiha clan that was massacred by Itachi Uchiha with the other survivor being their mother Mikoto Uchiha. Ever since the Uchiha massacre Sasuke had become a spoilt selfish brat thanks to the civilian council. Everywhere he went people would praise him as if he were Kami and even give him gifts.

After a few minutes Iruka finally said. "Good morning Class" where the class responded in like.

"Now as you know today is the last day that we will be together as a class and I hope you are all ready from your exam now as you know we wil-"said Iruka, but stopped when a whirl of darkness appeared in the room. When it disappeared, a shirtless boy with straight long blond hair stood in the center of the room. Everyone saw that the boy had a sword and a dagger on him as well as tattoos that covered his entire back and both his arms.

"Excuse me but are you Iruka Umino?" asked the boy, where Iruka just nodded, "Here's a letter from the Sandaime." replied the boy as he gave the letter to the instructor. Iruka's eyes widen as he read the letter. When he finished he cleared his throat before saying. "Class please welcome Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He'll be joining us in today's graduation exams and…" Iruka would have continued if not for the interruption of…

"WHAT!?"

Saruka Haruno.

"Iruka-sensei why is this loser allowed to take the exams now while we had to work our butts off for four years! Also there's no way he can be a Namikaze as the Yondaime was the last. He must be a fake!" Sakura said, or rather howled as everyone waited for their hearing to return.

"Sakura, Naruto is indeed a Namikaze as the letter, which is written and signed by the Hokage himself, states that Naruto is the Yondaime son. Also because of his heritage he was forced to train outside the village until the Sandaime deemed him fit to take the exam."

Everyone was speechless. The son of Konoha's greatest Kage who turned the tide of the Third Great Shinobi War and is feared throughout Iwa was here before them. All of them having different thoughts about the shirtless blond.

'_Troublesome.' _Shikamaru thought as he knew Sasuke will most likely pick a fight with Naruto.

'_He munch looks munch strong.' _Choji thought.

'_He's hot!' _Ino thought as her and a few other girls thought that Sasuke had nothing compared to Naruto.

'_My bug are sensing a strange chakra from him' _Thought Shino.

'_What's with his scent? It's like an alpha and then there's the smell of jackals and foxes.' _Kiba thought.

'_T-the son of our Yo-yondaime Hokage, here.' _Though a shy Hyuga.

'_CHA so what if he's the Yondaime son. He's nothing compared to my Sasuke-kun!' _Were the thoughts of a pink haried whor…I mean girl.

'_The son of __Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_. _He might actually be worth a challenge unlike the rest of these losers. And maybe he might have some jutsu he can teach me.' _The emo fag Sasuke thought.

'_The Kyubi Jinchuriki. Danzo-sama must be made aware of this.' _Sai, the ROOT agent thought.

After introducing himself to the class Naruto sat in an empty seat in front as Mizuki came up and handed him a question sheet for the exam. For the next hour Naruto worked on the exam like the other students but noticed that there was a Genjutsu on the paper. The young blond quickly released it as he went through the question with ease since his parents went over most of it with him. Once time was up Mizuki came up and collected all the sheets from the students, as Irukua told them the next part of the exam was kunai and shuriken throwing.

When they got outside everyone saw 10 target posts and 10 training dummies. Iruka explained that they need to hit 5 out of 10 or more in both shuriken and kunai throwing and lined everyone up. For the next hour the students practice their aim on the target posts and dummies with the top three being.

Shino with 7 out of 10 on both the target post and dummy.

Hinata with 8 out of 10 on both the target post and dummy.

And Sasuke with 9 out of 10 hits on the target post and dummy.

Finally it was Naruto's turn as he took the shurikens in his hands and threw them one by one, all of them hitting the center. Deciding to show off a little Naruto infused some wind chakra into the last shuriken and threw it. Everyone's eyes widen when the shuriken cut right threw the last post and embedded itself into the wall behind it. Out of all the spectators Iuka was the most shocked as he never thought someone so young would be so advanced in chakra flow and that the only person in Konoha besides him was the Sandaime's son Asuma. Naruto then took the kunai and repeated the process getting another perfect score resulting in Naruto getting a perfect 10 out of 10 on both shuriken and kunai throwing.

"WHAT!" A voice screeched as everyone covered their ears in pain and saw that Sakura was the cause as she continued screeching. "Iruka-sensei there's no way a loser like him could get a higher score than Sasuke-kun! He must have cheated! Make him do it aga…" Sakura would have continued if Naruto hadn't suddenly appeared in front of her and smashed his fist against her face, causing her to hit the wall as she fell unconscious.

"Naruto that was a bit overboard, but thank you." Iruka then began the Taijutsu exam, where the students would fight each other in a 1 on 1 match in Taijutsu to see how well their Taijutsu skills were.

For the next hour the students fought each other in Taijutsu where some won and others lost, Naruto watch their fights, but most weren't really worth watching with the exception of some which were the matches of Shino Aburame, Chōji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga.

Kiba Inuzuka won his match against Hibachi with speed. Choji Akimichi used his size to crush Tobio. Shikamaru and Shino used strategy to defeat Komugi and Akado where they simply dodged they're attacks and struck when there were open. Hinata fought against Ami who tried to defeat her with the basic academy style, only to fall against Hinata's Juken style. Ino fought against Sakura who didn't last long as Ino just punched her in the head and knocked her out.

Finally it was Naruto's turn and his opponent was Sasuke. Both got into their respective stances as they slowly circled each other. "You might as well give up now loser. There's no way a nobody like you can beat me, an Uchiha Elite." Sasuke said arrogantly as he charged the moment Iruka began to match.

Closing the gap between them, Sasuke aiming his fist at the blonds head only for it to be caught firmly in said blond's hand. Naruto used Sasuke's fist to pull the Uchiha closer and slammed his knee into his gut. Taking advantage of the situation Naruto punched Sasuke a second time in the gut where he hit him making the Uchiha wheeze before bringing him close and slamming his head against his in a vicious headbutt, knocking the Uchiha to the ground.

Everyone else who was watching couldn't believe that Sasuke was being beaten so easily. "Ha. I'm starting to like this guy. What about you Akamaru?" Kiba asked his partner who barked in agreement.

Sasuke slowly stood up at he glared at the blond. _' DAMN IT! This shouldn't be happening to me. I'm am an Uchiha. An Elite. I shouldn't be losing.' _Sasuke screamed in his mind as he charged blinded at the blond. For several minutes Naruto dodged all of Sasuke's attacks while occasionally hitting him in the face or chest. Getting angry, Sasuke took out a kunai and tried to stab the shirtless boy, only for him to effortlessly dodge each swipe. Everyone was surprised that Sasuke was openly trying to kill someone during a simple sparing match. Iruka called for the match, saying Naruto won but Sasuke didn't hear him. Getting tired and annoyed, Naruto sent a vicious kick to Sasuke's stomach which made him drop his weapon and kneel over in pain, but Naruto wasn't finished. Reaching out, Naruto scooped the Uchiha over his shoulders with his left hand on Sasuke's right thigh and right hand on Sasuke's head.

"You know what Uchiha? You really need an ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!

With that said, Naruto slammed the Uchiha into the ground with enough force to splinter the ground. **(JOHN CENA!)**

For several minutes, everyone stared at the Uchiha's defeated form as his fangirls couldn't believe 'their' Sasuke was defeated. Finally Iruka shook his head and announced Naruto the winner. Now that the Taijutsu portion was over Iruka told everyone they had an hour for lunch before the Ninjutsu exam started while he took Sasuke to the infirmary. The hour passed by quickly for Naruto as he waited his turn while watching student after student go and pass until finally it was his turn.

Entering the room, Naruto saw Iruka and Mizuka inside waiting for him.

"OK Naruto, your final exam consists of three jutsu's which are the transformation, substitution, and clone jutsu in that order. You may begin when you're ready." Instructed Iruka. The next thing both chunin knew was they were staring into the face of Naruto's father, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. _'He didn't even use a hand sign, and that transformation is flawless.' _Thought Iruka as Naruto undid the jutsu. "Ok Naruto, now show us a substitution." Nodding his head, Naruto disappeared as they saw a chair was placed were Naruto was with said teen appearing behind them. "Alright Naruto, now the last thing you need to do is create three clones."

"Sensei, does it matter what kind of clone?" asked Naruto, surprising Iruka once again. _'He knows another type of clone jutsu?' _was the thought that ran through Iruka's head.

"No it doesn't matter, let's see what you got Naruto." said Iruka. Nodding his head again, Naruto crossed his fingers before saying. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)" **Three puffs of smoke appeared behind the blond which soon cleared. When it did, the instructors saw three exact replicas of Naruto. _'Amazing! He know the __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, **__What kind of training has he received?' _Iruka thought before he shook his head of any thoughts.

"Congratulation Naruto, you pass with flying colors." Said Iruka as he handed Naruto a headband with a black cloth. Taking the headband, Naruto tied it securely around his forehead and walked out of the room with his head held high.

'_Damn the demon brat passed, now I have to steal the scroll myself.' _Thought Mizuki bitterly, as he watched Naruto leave the testing room. It was a little while after that Iruka stood in front of the class looking proudly around at everyone that graduated.

"Congratulations to everyone who graduated, for those who didn't better luck next year. Now all you should be here in a week to receive your team placements as well as your Jonin sensei's. Until then, enjoy your time to rest, because once you start your time as full-fledged shinobi you won't have much time to rest." said Iruka as he watched the class leave to tell their parents of their success while Naruto headed off to the Namikaze compound.

Later at night

Mizuki ran through the forest, with the village's Forbidden Scroll strapped securely to his back. Having no one to do it for him, Mizuki snuck in the Hokage tower and took the scroll, but not before killing the guards. Now the traitor was fleeing to Oto no Kuni (Land of Sound) to deliver the scroll to Orochimaru, however he stopped when he heard a voice.

"You know, I was having a very nice dream until I was woken up by one of Oji-sans Anbu and told of the situation."

Looking up, the traitor saw the Namikaze heir standing on a branch high in a tree.

"Well well well, if it isn't the demon brat."

'_Great, another idiot.' _Naruto thought as he decided to play along. "Demon brat? What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't know? 15 years ago when your _father_ sealed the Kyubi in you, you became the demon itself. YOU ARE THE KYUBI NO YOKO!" Mizuki shouted as he launched himself at the 'stunned' blond with a kunai in hand. Appearing next to him, Mizuki smiled as the kunai neared the blonds throat only for said blond to catch his wrist at the last second. Mizuki was shocked and tried to escape, but the Namikaze heir held on to his wrist in a vice-grip. The traitors struggles then stopped when he saw the blonds fox-like eyes that seem to radiate death itself.

"You know Mizuki-teme, you will be the second person I've dealt with today that can't tell the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed inside the scroll. Normally this would be where I kill you but instead I think I'll send you to the T&I Department. Oh, and one more thing, the Kyubi's name is KURAMA!" Naruto shouted as he flung Mizuki to the base of the tree. The traitor never had a chance to recover as Naruto appeared in front of his with his sword drawn.

"**JinKenjutsu : Hyaku Kiri" (Swift Sword Technique: 100 slash)**

The green blade seemed to blur in and out of existents as numerous cuts covered Mizuki's body. When it was over, the Chunin's body landed in a puddle of his own blood as he passed out with a look of shock on his face.

Anbu arrived a few minutes after and collected Mizuki and the scroll while Naruto left. As this was happening, Sarutobi smiled as he had watched the entire event through his viewing orb.

'_Things in this village are about to get a whole lot interesting.' _The Hokage thought.

* * *

**Trick or Treat. Well tonight you all get a treat. A new Naruto story. I know, why another one. See I started this one back in early 2010 and forgot about it until I went through some old files and decided to post it**.

**For the John Cena move, I just have one thing to say. JOHN CENA, THE NOW 14 TIME WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!**

**On a side note. Assassins Creed 4 Black Flag (PS3) is awesome. I just might make another Naruto story called, Captain of the Black Fox.**

**Also anyone who can guess who were the three jackals that Anubis summoned gets a cookie. **


End file.
